Dancing With Our Hands Tied
"Dancing With Our Hands Tied" is the eleventh track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. ''It was released on November 10, 2017, through Big Machine Records. Trivia * A line from this song was featured on Taylor's ''...Ready For It? Music video. The first line, "I loved you in secret", was written in graffiti on the walls. * It is Swift's brother Austin Swift's favourite track off of Reputation. Lyrics I, I loved you in secret First sight, yeah, we love without reason Oh, twenty-five years old Oh, how were you to know? And my, my love had been frozen Deep blue, but you painted me golden Oh, and you held me close Oh, how was I to know? I– I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets Picture of your face in an invisible locket You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it I had a bad feeling And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis People started talking, putting us through our paces I knew there was no one in the world who could take it I had a bad feeling But we were dancing Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing Like it was the first time, first time Yeah, we were dancing Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing And I had a bad feeling But we were dancing I, I loved you in spite of F-Fears that the world would divide us So, baby, can we dance Oh, through an avalanche? And say, say that we got it I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted Oh, 'cause it's gravity Oh, keeping you with me I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets Picture of your face in an invisible locket You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it I had a bad feeling But we were dancing Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing Like it was the first time, first time Yeah, we were dancing Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing (Knew we had our hands tied) And I had a bad feeling But we were dancing I'd kiss you as the lights went out Swaying as the room burned down I'd hold you as the water rushes in If I could dance with you again I'd kiss you as the lights went out Swaying as the room burned down I'd hold you as the water rushes in If I could dance with you again Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing Like it was the first time, first time Yeah, we were dancing Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied Yeah, we were dancing (Ooh, dancing with our hands tied) And I had a bad feeling But we were dancing But we were dancing Hands tied, hands tied Official audio Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer)